The Zombie
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel receive a strange cryptogram from Bill, they sit up all night trying to decode it. When they do, they realize it's a warning about a zombie who is after them! The twins are then invited by Wendy to hang out with her friends, and Robbie sure does match the description of a zombie in the book. Will they pluck the zombie out of the crowd before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular, boring day at the mystery shack. Well, as boring as things go in the town of Gravity Falls. Dipper's head was buried in his book, Mabel was knitting, Soos was doing jobs no one else wanted to do, and Wendy was doing what she did best, ignore what ever Stan told her and read her magazine. This was the routine all week, and there was n o sign of adventure at all. That was, until a strange message appeared. Dipper was reading when he saw it, he was reading about Werewolves, when the pages started flipping on there own! "Whoa!" He let go of the book, letting it rest in his lap. The pages stopped flipping on a blank page in the back of the book. Dipper picked it back up, only for it to envelope in blue flames and yanked by some unseen force out of his fingers. Then a floating triangle with a top hat appeared, holding the book in his hands. He quickly took out and scribbled something onto the page, before saying "Sorry to barge in on you two, but this is important, not a lot of time, bye!" then in a flash, he was gone. Mabel looked up from her knitting. "Was that just Bill?!" "I think so, he wrote something in the book." Mabel climbed onto the bed next to Dipper and looked over his shoulder. Almost the entire page was covered in cryptograms. "What does it say?" Mabel asked. "I don't know, but I think there is a page in the journal that says how to decipher these codes. He flipped to the page. The twins both looked at it. "This could take a while."


	2. Chapter 2

While Mabel HAD promised Dipper she would help him decode the page, she eventually fell asleep around 11:00 pm. But Dipper let it slide. Decoding wasn't really her thing anyway.

Dipper stayed up all night, papers and notepads scribbled on with letters and numbers scattered all over his bed, the bags under his eyes growing darker as every minute passed.

Eventually, around 5:00 am, he decoded the entire page, but after forcing himself to stay awake, he couldn't make up for the lost sleep. He was pretty much forced to be awake, unable to shut his eyes, even though he was so tired he could cry!

Of course Mabel was happy and chirpy, she actually slept in!

"Morning Dippin-sauce! How did you sleep? Oh, I made spaghetti for breakfast! Here!" She handed him a bowl of steaming noodles. "And here's your sauce!"

Dipper fell backwards out of his chair.

"Oh boy." Mabel said. Then Waddles leaped onto Dipper's chair and started eating his noodles.


	3. Chapter 3

After sleeping on the floor, Dipper woke up with an ice pack on his head.

"Hey Dipper, your up!" Mabel stood next to the bed.

"Mabel, what happened?" he said dazed.

"Let's put it this way: Grunkle Stan is never letting us stay up past curfew ever again." she frowned.

"But hey!" she continued. "I brought you this." Mabel handed Dipper the book.

His vision a little blurry from sleep, Dipper reached out for the book, and blinked. "Let's see..." he said sitting up, flipping to the page Bill wrote on.

"To Dipper and Mabel Pines. ,

You are both in grave danger as one of your fellow Gravity Falls citizens has it out for you. Their name is currently unknown, however, one thing is certain, he or she is definitely a teenager, and has been hunting innocent children for the past week, while casting the illusion of it being a boring week. There seems to be a pattern to the kids this zombie is seen by (did I forget to mention the zombie part?) but it is complex and I can't go into the great detail of it now. There is very little time left, if there is any time left at all.

Best of luck, Bill Cipher."

"Something is wrong here." Mabel said, a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, since when did Bill want to help us? And who writes a letter that long in cryptograms when they want us to believe there 'isn't much time' " Dipper nods.

"What, no, this letter makes no sense, I mean, who says 'Grave Danger anymore'?"

"Uh, Mabel, maybe he was trying to make a pun, you know, grave, zombie, Grave danger from a zombie?"

Mabel just looked at Dipper with a blank face.

"Nevermind. But f what Bill says is true, then-"

All of a sudden, a bright light shines, and the demon reappeared. "Sorry, I just realized I wrote the whole letter in cryptograms, I was sorta in a rush then, but I have more time now to explain what I was trying to tell you in the is a-" Bill started.

"Really, you waited until I was up all night deciphering it. I'm starting to think you wrote the letter the way you did just to annoy us." Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"Hahaha, that would have been something I would have done if this situation wasn't so 'Matter of Life and Death' and what ever, but it is, so, uh, good luck I guess."

Bill punched the attic window, breaking it, and floated out. Dipper's confused look turned into an annoyed one, and he yelled, "We have a door you know!"

Bill's unique voice called back from not-so-far-away, "I know, but this exit is more dramatic and fun!"

He rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, a teenage zombie is going from house to house and talking kids, but why?" Dipper asked.

"I dunno, but Bill said this zombie is after us, right." Mabel replied.

"Yeah, and when it finds us, I doubt it's just going to chase us." he concludes.

"Hey Dipper, Mabel, come down here for a second" Wendy's voice calls from downstairs.

The twins glance at each other before hopping to their feet and going downstairs.

"Hey guys, me and the gang are going to go explore that grave yard in town, thought you two dorks would like to come."

Mabel and Dipper look at each other. The letter said they needed to find the zombie before it found them, and what better place to look than a grave yard. But if the zombie finds them in the graveyard first, then they're doomed.

"Sure, we'll come." Dipper blurts out before Mabel tries to say no.

"Alright, we're going right now, so go get your stuff, especially that journal thing that had that thing on ghost. Who knows what we'll meet this time."

In the van, Dipper and Mabel took their seats in the very back.

Dipper leaned back to look at the ceiling. There was graffiti all over it, but only one caught his attention. 'Zombies Rule'.

He took out the journal and flipped to the zombie page.

"Hey Dipper, whatcha looking at?" Dipper put a finger to his lips, and showed her the zombie description.

"Mabel, I think Robbie might be the zombie." he whispered quietly, but with urgency.

"Why?"

"The description matches the book's perfectly Mabel. The bad attitude, goth teenager, he hates us, me in particular, the hoodie, have you ever seen him take it off?!"

"Well, on summerween he had a different hoodie on." Mabel shrugged.

"But it was still a hoodie. And look." he pointed at the graffiti.

"Someone had to write this, and it has to be someone in the van."

The two couldn't help but look at the other passengers suspiciously.

"I don't know Dipper, this seems like an awful stretch."

"Mabel, remember what Bill told us? There isn't much time for us, so we need to find as much proof as we can that Robbie is, in fact, the one after us."

"But how?"


End file.
